Turning The Tables
by ShikonPriestess
Summary: Finally the gang has killed Naraku, and the shikon jewel is complete, but InuYasha has also been killed. Kagome is going through school one day when a new student comes to school. Wait a second, Inuyasha is dead! (lemon will be in later chapters.) Written
1. A school confrontation

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed, dark circles underneath her eyes from yet another sleepless night. She brushed her hair back out of her face and stood up pushing back the covers. She got ready for school and headed out the door, meeting up with her friends, once again starting her daily routine of pretending to listen while her friends droned on and on and she lost herself in her memories of Inuyashas, her haphazard looking appearance going unnoticed once again as she stepped into her homeroom class.  
The teacher entered the room and placed his brief case down in his desk, "Class today we have a new student and I would like for one of you too show him around the school." A tall boy stood next to him in the black school uniform with his long dark black hair pulled back into a braid. "This is Tsukino Inuki." The boy looked around the room with his dark piercing eyes as he stood there in silence.  
All of the students sat there motionless, it still being too early in the morning for them to be awake. Kagome continued to look down at the desk completely uninterested, as usual. The aforementioned teacher had been becoming rather irritated at her behavior, as she had been becoming a chronic slacker ever since she started coming back to school regularly. Once again, she hadn't done her homework and hand no interest in making it up.  
The teacher sighed in agitation, "Mr. Tsukino, take a seat next to Ms. Higurashi. Maybe your good grades will rub off on her." He pointed to any empty desk near the back. A familiar voice rang out, "Yes, sir." He walked back to the desk and took a seat and began digging out his books.  
Kagome blinked at the voice and raised her eyes to land on the familiar looking boy that sat down beside her, causing her to scream in shock, "Inu Yasha????" Her heart leapt up into her throat and her vision went black before her. Inuki leaned over the girl fanning her with a note book, "Hey wake up damn it I ain't that ugly to cause you to faint."  
She groaned and pried her eyes open at the cool breeze on her face and saw the boy, and yelped, backing up slightly. She tried to calm herself and eyed him. His ears were gone... and it wasn't the new moon... but she was sure... she was positive it was him! She looked down at her notebook where she had painted a picture of Inu Yasha in his ningen form one night.  
He sat back on his heels and raised a brow at her actions "Are you on drugs or something?" he shook his head and stood up offering her a hand up, "At least get up off the floor would ya?"  
She stared at his hand for a few moments before holding a trembling hand out to him, her crazy hair wisping about her face, framing her pale skin, "A-ari-arigatou..." He flashed a smile down at her as he pulled her up to her feet "Dou itashmashite....just don't pass out every time you look at me would ya?" He laughed as he let go of her hand and sat down in his seat, "You would swear you saw a ghost or something."  
She choked and looked away trying to regain her composure, "G- gomen..."  
He looked at her pale face, "I think you should go to the nurse. Do you want me to help you get there...you don't need to go alone." Kagome blinked and looked up at him, "I...I think maybe you're right...I think I'm hallucinating... but you don't have to come with me if you don't want me to..."  
He stood up taking her by the arm "I think you're ill and you're gonna go to the nurse ....no arguments got that?" He looked at her with dark eyes that gave no room for argument. She blushed and nodded standing up still a bit shaky, "H-hay...yes, sir..."He rolled his eyes as he took her to the desk to get a note to go to the nurse. They walked out the hall, "Now, I have no idea where the nurse's office is, so you will have to show me." He looked at her, "Hush by the way what's your name?"  
She looked down at the ground, sneaking glances up at him, "Ka...Kagome." She blinked and turned down the right hallway, "And yours...is Inuki..."  
He nodded "Yep, that's my name." He ran a hand through his dark bangs, "I have heard only one name similar to mine, but it's just a legend."  
Kagome blushed and looked away, "Inu Yasha.....  
He looked at her, "So, you have read about it, huh?" He laughed, "I have only read a few stories about him in my history books." She blinked and watched him silently, "...I guess you could say that..."He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "What is it? Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose or something?" He smirked as he looked at the doors in the hall, "Now, where in the hell is that damn nurse's office?"  
She blushed, "I...iie...last door on the left," She ducked her head and mumbled, "I just can't believe you know about Inu-kun..."  
Inuki stopped at the nurses door and looked at her, "You talk like you knew the hanyou." He chuckled as he opened the door, "Now, go in the before you fall over again."  
Kagome stumbled over what to say next and blurted, "Wait! Don't go!" She blushed at her outburst and stuttered, "She ... d-doesn't get here until 8:30... I-I have to wait for her... and I ..d-don't want to pass out beore she gets here... w-would you mind too terribly to wait with me?"  
He sighed and nodded, "I didnt feel like sitting in class, anyhow." Kagome blushed again, "S-sorry... I probably made you think that all the people at our school are freaks... they aren't... I am just... different.."  
He raised an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him, "You're not pregnant, are you?"  
Kagome choked and looked up at him sharply, "N-nani?!"  
He sighed, "She must not hear good, either," he grumbled, "I said ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"  
She yelped and slapped a hand over his mouth, "Shut up!" she hissed, then blushd at the feel of his lips against her hand and pulled it away, "No, I'm not pregnant...you just...remind me of someone that I used to know..." she grumbled and leaned against the wall.  
He blinks, "Of who? An ex or something?"  
She stiffened slightly and looked at him, "...He was very dear to me."  
"Was...you mean, he's not anymore." He tilted his head to the side looking at her.  
She felt her throat clenched and she looked away before tears filled her eyes, "..he died. A long time ago."  
He sat up feeling guilty "Dont cry ...I can't stand to see girls cry." He handed her a box of tissues from a nearby table "Kagome, dont cry."  
Kagome looked up at him, as he sounded just like InuYasha when he said that, and she stared blankly at him for a few moments watching his face, peering into the gaze that she had watched as it went dull, holding his dying body in her arms."  
Inuki waved his hand infront of her face "Yo, Earth to Kagome ...you in there Kagome?"  
She blinked and started, "Yea... sorry.... I'm sorry Inuya-- Inuki." She stopped her self just in time and looked away.  
He frowned, "Was his name Inu Yasha? Is that why you keep calling me that?"  
She looked away avoiding his gaze balantly, "...Yes. It was."  
He sat back in the chair looking across the room, "Who would name their son after a hanyou from a fairy tale?"  
She scowled at him and snapped, "He's not a fictional character out of a story book, and he isn't part of my imagination, I can guaruntee you that, if that is what you are implying!"  
He looked up at her, his eyes wide with shock,"I don't imply shit, Kagome. If I thought that I would say it!" he stood up and scowled at her looking exactly like the Inuyasha she knew."I think you're in some serious pain from the loss of your boyfriend."  
She looked up at him and the ability to breathe and think clearly flew from her and sank against the wall, unable to tear away from the sight before her, "Inuyasha...." Tears filled her eyes and spilled over her cheeks as his words hit her and she stared at him... the one she loved... that she had watched die so long ago.  
He knelt down beside her, "Kagome, come on, snap out of it. Kagome ...I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." He placed his hands onto her shoulders and shook her gently, "Kagome, speak to me!"  
She leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes trying to bite back her sobs, 'He even smells like him...' she thought as her sleepless exhaustion caught up to her and she passed out, her arms going slack, and her arms going slack, her bag slipping from them and spilling open.  
His eyes widened, "Damn, she did it again." He picked her up and laid her down on a couch across the waiting room."Poor girl...she is exhausted." He watched her for a few moments as a considerable length of time went by. After a while he shook himself out of it and walked back over and picked up her belongings that spilled from her bag. He picked up a note book and a picture fell out of it. He looked at it wide eyed, "What the hell?" He saw a hanyou that looked like him staring him straight in the face. 


	2. Just A Crazy Nightmare

Kagome groaned and rolled over whimpering slightly, "Inu...Yasha..." she winced in her sleep and whimpered some more, curling up into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut, relaxing only slightly. Inuki looked up from the picture to her, ''What in the hell is going on here?!" He looked back at the picture, "AND WHO IS THIS?!!"  
She winced at the loud noise and groaned lifting a hand to her head and opened her eyes, "N-nani?"  
He looked at her, "Who is this? Is this some kind of joke?" He held up the picture of the hanyou to her gaze. Her eyes widened, "Wha... that's Inu Yasha. How did you.." she looked at her bag which had spilled open, "Oh..."  
He looked at her in disbelief, "There is no damn way this is Inu Yasha...this is your dead boyfriend? You have to be joking," he looked at it again, "Were you at some costume party or something? But why does he look like me?"  
Kagome stared at him, "That's... Inu Yasha... no costume... and I told you ... that you reminded me of him... did you think I was lying?"  
"Bu...but that means ...he was a hanyou," he swallowed hard as he stared at the picture. He dropped it as flashes entered his mind. Blood, pain, darkness, the cold sounds of a woman crying. He grabbed the sides of his head, "Blood.." his face twisted in pain, "There's so much of it.....every where..." Kagome's eyes widened at the tone in his voice, "Are you ok, Inuki?" she leapt off the bed and knelt beside him, "Inuki?" Inuki opened his eyes and looked at her and for a brief moment they were amber colored. He dropped his hands to his sides "I think ....I'm coming down with something. My head hurts like all hell."  
Kagome froze and stared at him for a moment, "You're... "she trailed off and shook her head. She pulled his head to her chest and massaged his temples, "Just relax.. it's probably just stress from the move..." she muttered distractedly. He sighed, ''Maybe...'' He closed his eyes and grumbled, "Maybe you should just go on home, Kagome, I think I'm gonna go home myself."  
Kagome looked at him and blinked, "If you want to you can come over, until my mom gets home and then she can drive you home, the shrine is less than a block away from the school."  
He nodded, "Maybe that's a good idea." He shook his head and walked towards the door, "I don't think I can walk home in my shape anyway."  
She nodded slightly, "I'll get your books from the classroom, You get whatever you need out of your locker, and I'll meet you at the front doors, Think you will be able to make it there?  
He nods absent mindedly "Yeah...I will meet you there." He walked out into the hall and towards his locker.  
Kagome flashed him a parting smile and hurried to the classroom, 'He has to be Inu Yasha... there...there's no other explanation for those eyes...' She burst through the door, drawing odd looks from the teacher and the students, "Going home," she muttered and grabbed Inuki's books and headed towards the front doors swiftly.  
Inuki opened his locker digging around grabbed a cell phone and his jacket. He sighed as he pulled it on and shoved the cell into his pocket, "Ok, I wonder if insanity is contagious." He grumbled as he walked to the doors and unbraided his hair as he walked, letting it fall down its full length. Kagome looked up at him and saw him with his hair tumbling about his waist and her breath caught in her throat. She cleared it a few times before she regained her ability to speak a coherent sentence, "You ready?"  
He nodded as he looked out the window, "Where do you live anyway?" She looked over to him and smiled slightly as they set off, "The Higurashi shrine, it's not far. You may have heard of my crackpot grandfather's store. He's famous for his religious trinkets."  
He laughed, "Yeah, my mom visited there once and bought a key chain with a pink jewel on it." He bit his lower lip, "Now, what did she say it was a replica of?"  
Kagome stiffened slightly," The Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls. "  
He stopped in mid step, "The Shikon Jewel...." His eyes glazed over as memories started coming back to him. They started out as flashes and then scenes played in his mind. A blood covered girl in a school uniform tears streaking down her face and the pain. He grabed his chest as his eyes widened, "It ...hurts..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to him grabbing him to steady him, "Inuki, c'mon, we are almost there," She gazed at his chest where he was grasping and her eyes darkened as she led the pained boy up the steps of the shrine and into her home. Inuki followed her, not really paying attention to where he was going. His eyes were vacant as things that haunted his nightmares for years played across his mind.  
Kagome led him to the couch and sat him down and made some tea quickly coming out with it and sat beside him, lifting the cup to his lips and tipping some into his mouth, "Swallow, it will help calm you..." she whispered concernedly.  
He took a sip as he sat there, "Ok, I think I'm losing my mind.'' He ran a hand across his face as he sighed, "Stupid damn nightmares coming and haunting me during the damn day now."  
Kagome watched him silently, "...What kind of night mares?"  
Inuki scowled, "Well, apparently it's me. I'm hurt ...a really bad wound to the chest." He shook his head, "I know I'm dying, I can feel the cold setting into my body and there's this girl in a school uniform covered in blood, crying ...telling me not to go." He rolled his eyes, "It's just a crazy damn nightmare nothing to worry over." 


	3. The GoshinBoku

Kagome watched him silently and didn't say anything; she just led him out of the house and to the old well house. She stepped into the darkness silently and stood looking over the ridge of the well into the depths that held the feudal era's portal within it. Inuki cautiously walked inside, "A well house?" He walked over to the old well and looked down into it, puzzled, "It's dry...why are we here Kagome?" She held out her hand and looked up at him, "Take my hand... and don't let it go." He looked at her hand a minute before taking it, "Kagome, I don't understand.....what are you doing?" She smiled slightly and braced herself preparing to jump down into the well and take him with her, " Proving to you I'm not crazy, " She sprung over the ledge and drug Inuki with her and the portal opened, with the jewel glowing brightly, and the magick making her hair swirl about her face. Inuki's breath caught in his throat as the air changed around him, " What in the hell is going on?!" He closed his eyes tight in fear and profound confusion, "Why does this feel so familiar to me?" She looked over to him and held his hand tighter, "Just relax," they landed on the other side gently and the sunlight poured down into the well, the sound of children playing nearby filling their ears. Inuki looked up out of the well, "Hey, where did the well house go?" He raised a brow and looked at Kagome, "Uhhhhh.....we ain't in Tokyo anymore are we Toto?" Kagome looked over at him and laughed suddenly, "You really sound like me, it's scary." She smiled and leaned back, "Sango! Miroku!" A child squealed and ran over to the well and peeked over the edge, "Aunty Kagome!!!! You're back!" Kagome smiled, "Yea, for now, go get your mommy and tell her I'm here," she laughed and grabbed a foot hold and began to climb up the wall. Inuki just stood there frozen to the place where he stood, "Kagome where are we ?" He closed his eyes and leaned into the breeze, "I don't know if I want to be here Kagome lets go back..." Kagome looked over to him and rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a baby, c'mon. The worst thing that could happen is that I prove you wrong and you take a blow to your ego." He opened his eyes and gave her a hard glare; "You're pushing it with me today" He started climbing out of the well grumbling about wenches and mikos. Kagome smirked and yelled over the lip of the well, "AND TELL MIROKU TO GRAB A ROSARY!" His eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!!! I don't want another one!!" he whined sounding every bit like the immature child he used to act like. Kagome looked over her shoulder and arched a brow, "Another one?" He looked up at her as he continued climbing, "Yeah, another one, or have you forgotten? ...took me along time get rid of the last one," He smirked as his eyes flashed amber. Kagome lost her grip as her limbs went limp and she toppled over the edge of the well, falling flat on her face. He blinked down at her, "Uhhhhh Kagome are you ok?" Kagome sat up and spit grass out of her mouth, in time to see Sango rushing at her with Miroku not far behind. "Kagome!!!" they both cried, and a blur of brown and orange zipped towards her and a Shippou who looked nearly 8 in human years now attached himself to her, "KAGOME!!!" Kagome started to go blue from lack of oxygen, at the same time a hush fell over the group of friends. Inuki stood there looking at the people who were gaping blankly at him and raised a brow, "Well, who the hell are these people, Kagome?" Sango stepped forward, "Inu...Yasha?" she whispered slightly. Shippou's arms went slack around Kagome as he stared up at the person above him. Kagome picked herself up off of the ground. She looked around quietly, "...Sango... Shippou... Miroku..." she looked at each of them in turn then turned to the boy, "This is Inuki." He smiled at the people, "Nice to meet you." then looked to Kagome, "I don't say this often but I guess your right," he smirked. Kagome smiled slightly, "Yea... well what can I say?" She jumped as a small explosion went off behind her and yelped. Everyone spun around to see a small little girl holding a demolished fire cracker, and judging by the soot on her face, she had set it off. "Rin!" a loud voice boomed behind them, and a man with snowy white hair that was cut short about his chin strolled across the grass, a decrepit looking toad scampering after him. Rin looked up at him and pouted, "What?" The man scowled, "You know every time you do that it takes Uncle Miroku damn near a week to fix the well so aunt Kagome can go back." Rin grinned widely, "Yea. Exactly the idea." The little girl grinned and went off dancing across the grass, and the man turned to Kagome, "Sorry about that she's missed you and sh--" the man's gaze fell upon Inuki and he faltered in his speech, "...Onii-chan?" Inuki looked at the man, "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken I have a brother but your definitely not Seis," a glimmer of recognition flickers in his eyes, "Sorry, Sesshoumaru but I'm not him." Kagome looked down and spoke softly, "This is Inuki... Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the youth, "You...look so much like him..." Inuki scowled, "So I hear, '' he looked around at all the shocked and sad expressions, ''Feh...I'm sorry I look like him that's something I can't help," he crossed his arms against his chest and leaned up against the well closing his eyes. Miroku, having proclaimed himself sole "cheerer upper" long ago, jumped at the task and chucked something over Inuki's head and smirked, "C'mon, Kagome, For old time's sake, just once?" Kagome giggled and looked down, "Sit boy." The beads glowed around his neck and he was whipped to the ground in a heartbeat, ripping giggles from the throats of all around, even a small chuckle from Sesshoumaru. He hit the ground face first, "What the fuck?!!" He sat up pulling at the beads and growled, "Get this damn thing of me, you damn lech, or I'm gonna have Sango proceed to beat the fuck out of you with her boomerang!!!" He glared at Miroku with golden eyes, "What have I done to deserve this today?!" He quit pulling on the beads and sat back in defeat grumbling and cursing. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then at Kagome, "Are you sure this isn't Inu Yasha?" Kagome looked up at them and wrinkled her nose, "Well, he hasn't called me "Stupid girl" or "Foolish Wench" or "Wolf lover" yet." Inuki growled menacingly, "Give me time and I will." 


	4. Names Will Never Hurt Me

Kagome watched him silently and didn't say anything; she just led him out of the house and to the old well house. She stepped into the darkness silently and stood looking over the ridge of the well into the depths that held the feudal era's portal within it. Inuki cautiously walked inside, "A well house?" He walked over to the old well and looked down into it, puzzled, "It's dry...why are we here Kagome?" She held out her hand and looked up at him, "Take my hand... and don't let it go." He looked at her hand a minute before taking it, "Kagome, I don't understand.....what are you doing?" She smiled slightly and braced herself preparing to jump down into the well and take him with her, " Proving to you I'm not crazy, " She sprung over the ledge and drug Inuki with her and the portal opened, with the jewel glowing brightly, and the magick making her hair swirl about her face. Inuki's breath caught in his throat as the air changed around him, " What in the hell is going on?!" He closed his eyes tight in fear and profound confusion, "Why does this feel so familiar to me?" She looked over to him and held his hand tighter, "Just relax," they landed on the other side gently and the sunlight poured down into the well, the sound of children playing nearby filling their ears. Inuki looked up out of the well, "Hey, where did the well house go?" He raised a brow and looked at Kagome, "Uhhhhh.....we ain't in Tokyo anymore are we Toto?" Kagome looked over at him and laughed suddenly, "You really sound like me, it's scary." She smiled and leaned back, "Sango! Miroku!" A child squealed and ran over to the well and peeked over the edge, "Aunty Kagome!!!! You're back!" Kagome smiled, "Yea, for now, go get your mommy and tell her I'm here," she laughed and grabbed a foot hold and began to climb up the wall. Inuki just stood there frozen to the place where he stood, "Kagome where are we ?" He closed his eyes and leaned into the breeze, "I don't know if I want to be here Kagome lets go back..." Kagome looked over to him and rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a baby, c'mon. The worst thing that could happen is that I prove you wrong and you take a blow to your ego." He opened his eyes and gave her a hard glare; "You're pushing it with me today" He started climbing out of the well grumbling about wenches and mikos. Kagome smirked and yelled over the lip of the well, "AND TELL MIROKU TO GRAB A ROSARY!" His eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!!! I don't want another one!!" he whined sounding every bit like the immature child he used to act like. Kagome looked over her shoulder and arched a brow, "Another one?" He looked up at her as he continued climbing, "Yeah, another one, or have you forgotten? ...took me along time get rid of the last one," He smirked as his eyes flashed amber. Kagome lost her grip as her limbs went limp and she toppled over the edge of the well, falling flat on her face. He blinked down at her, "Uhhhhh Kagome are you ok?" Kagome sat up and spit grass out of her mouth, in time to see Sango rushing at her with Miroku not far behind. "Kagome!!!" they both cried, and a blur of brown and orange zipped towards her and a Shippou who looked nearly 8 in human years now attached himself to her, "KAGOME!!!" Kagome started to go blue from lack of oxygen, at the same time a hush fell over the group of friends. Inuki stood there looking at the people who were gaping blankly at him and raised a brow, "Well, who the hell are these people, Kagome?" Sango stepped forward, "Inu...Yasha?" she whispered slightly. Shippou's arms went slack around Kagome as he stared up at the person above him. Kagome picked herself up off of the ground. She looked around quietly, "...Sango... Shippou... Miroku..." she looked at each of them in turn then turned to the boy, "This is Inuki." He smiled at the people, "Nice to meet you." then looked to Kagome, "I don't say this often but I guess your right," he smirked. Kagome smiled slightly, "Yea... well what can I say?" She jumped as a small explosion went off behind her and yelped. Everyone spun around to see a small little girl holding a demolished fire cracker, and judging by the soot on her face, she had set it off. "Rin!" a loud voice boomed behind them, and a man with snowy white hair that was cut short about his chin strolled across the grass, a decrepit looking toad scampering after him. Rin looked up at him and pouted, "What?" The man scowled, "You know every time you do that it takes Uncle Miroku damn near a week to fix the well so aunt Kagome can go back." Rin grinned widely, "Yea. Exactly the idea." The little girl grinned and went off dancing across the grass, and the man turned to Kagome, "Sorry about that she's missed you and sh--" the man's gaze fell upon Inuki and he faltered in his speech, "...Onii-chan?" Inuki looked at the man, "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken I have a brother but your definitely not Seis," a glimmer of recognition flickers in his eyes, "Sorry, Sesshoumaru but I'm not him." Kagome looked down and spoke softly, "This is Inuki... Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the youth, "You...look so much like him..." Inuki scowled, "So I hear, '' he looked around at all the shocked and sad expressions, ''Feh...I'm sorry I look like him that's something I can't help," he crossed his arms against his chest and leaned up against the well closing his eyes. Miroku, having proclaimed himself sole "cheerer upper" long ago, jumped at the task and chucked something over Inuki's head and smirked, "C'mon, Kagome, For old time's sake, just once?" Kagome giggled and looked down, "Sit boy." The beads glowed around his neck and he was whipped to the ground in a heartbeat, ripping giggles from the throats of all around, even a small chuckle from Sesshoumaru. He hit the ground face first, "What the fuck?!!" He sat up pulling at the beads and growled, "Get this damn thing of me, you damn lech, or I'm gonna have Sango proceed to beat the fuck out of you with her boomerang!!!" He glared at Miroku with golden eyes, "What have I done to deserve this today?!" He quit pulling on the beads and sat back in defeat grumbling and cursing. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then at Kagome, "Are you sure this isn't Inu Yasha?" Kagome looked up at them and wrinkled her nose, "Well, he hasn't called me "Stupid girl" or "Foolish Wench" or "Wolf lover" yet." Inuki growled menacingly, "Give me time and I will." 


	5. Enter Kouga, the Pain in My Ass

A wind picked up around her and she yelped as something whisked her off her feet and zipped her off into the woods. Miroku sweat dropped and Sango groaned. Sesshoumaru arched a brow and muttered, "Speaking of the baka, ookami." Inuki watched as Kagome was carried off, "Hey bring her back here!! She is my way home!!!!" He jumped to his feet and ran after her.  
Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippou all stood there staring after the trio. Miroku arched a brow and clapped his hands twice, ritually, "Well! Who's hungry?"  
  
Kouga dropped Kagome onto her feet and grabbed her hands, "At last! Kagome promise to stay this time! Come home with me! Please!" Kagome eyed Kouga, "What happened with Ayame?" Kouga grumbled, "She's at home." She arched a brow, "I thought wolves mated for life, Kouga-kun." Kouga grumbled, "Yea, yea... Well, I became Mormon when I mated with Ayame." Kagome arched a brow at Kouga as he leaned in to steal a kiss. Suddenly, out of nowhere an infuriated voice came out of nowhere, "Get your damn hands off of her you damn dirt bag!!" Inuki ran up behind Kouga and hit him full force knocking him to the ground, "How many damn times do I have to tell you she ain't yours!" Kouga's eyes flew open and his gaze snapped to Inuki, "Well I'll be damned. Your brother sell his soul to revive you?" Kagome reached over at slapped Kouga, "KOUGA!" Kouga blinked and touched his face, "Ok it's official, I'm lying off the peyote." Kagome shook her head and looked at Inuki, slightly taken aback by his actions, "I..Inuki?" Inuki grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her behind him, "Damn fucking wolf demons still dumber than shit," He raised a brow, "And I'm warning you to stay away from her if you know what's good for you, mangy wolf, or I swear I will rip your arms off" Kouga's eyes widened slightly, and he pulled himself to his fight, "Alright mutt face, you want to tango? Let's go. Too bad you don't have your trusty sword at your side to protect your wimpy ass this time though. He growled, "I don't need a sword to kick your damn ass," He smirked as he saw a green piece of bamboo lying near his feet and picked it up, "You're in for a big surprise, flea bag." He jumped in the air, delivering a round house to Kouga's jaw, landing behind him. "Come on, smart ass, get to it or have you gotten slow over the years?" Kouga growled and flexed his claws though no longer aided by the Shikon shards, his legs were still very powerful and he leapt forward and delivered a sound Kick to Inuki's gut, which made Kagome yelp, "Stop it you two!" Inuki fell back to the ground holding his stomach. He slowly got up growling, "You mother fucker, that was a lucky shot!" Kouga arched a brow and smirked, "Oooh dog breath seems to have gotten slow." He grinned maliciously and sprung forward again ready to drive his fist through his skull. He was inches away from it when Kagome yelped; "Sit boy!" and Kouga stumbled over the top of the boy. Kagome rushed over to Inuki and knelt beside his head just as Kouga turned around to deliver a quick kick to the head, and got the brunt force of the blow to her chest and she doubled over winded. Inuki looked at Kagome, "Kagome? Kagome, are you ok?!" He glared at Kouga, "Oh, you fucked up now, buddy; no one hits Kagome." His eyes seemed to glow as he jumped to his feet and moved like lightening. "Damn you! Damn you, straight to HELL!!" He pulled back his fist and hit Kouga in the chest hard enough to knock him through two trees. He blinked and looked down at his fist, "Uhhhhh... how did I do that?" Kagome looked up still trying to catch her breath, wide eyed at what Inuki had just done. She stared up at him as Kouga stumbled to his feet and growled, "That blow was meant for YOU, dog turd! Unlike you, I would never intentionally hurt Kagome!" "I haven't ever hurt Kagome!! I just met her today you damn idiot!!" Inuki's hand went up to his head as a shot of pain went through him. Memories from the past flashed through his mind to fast for him to understand. He fell to his knees holding his head throwing it back, he screamed loud enough for the village to hear. Kagome caught her breath finally and rushed over to Inuki, and desperately looked up at Kouga, "Kouga go get Miroku, NOW!" Kouga, unable to disobey an order from Kagome, rushed off to do as she said. Kagome pulled Inuki's head to her chest and cradled him close, stroking his hair trying to comfort him, "Calm down, c'mon it'll be ok, Shhh..." Inuki could feel himself in her arms and he opened his eyes to look at her and then all went black.  
  
Kagome pulled him close to her and enveloped him in her arms praying that Miroku would get there quickly, and continued to stroke his hair. She felt something throb near her chest and she looked down to see the Shikon no tama glowing profusely. An idea started to form in her head. She yanked the jewel from the chain and she pressed it into Inuki's hand, "Please let this work...please be ok.." she whispered softly as the glow from the jewel, started to spread into his hand. "Kagome.." he whispered as the power of the jewel engulf his body, "I'm not dying....I'm not gonna leave like I did before" Kagome froze at his words and stared down at him, trembling slightly, "N..nani?" Inuki pressed the jewel into her hand, "I'm not dying, Kagome ...I'm not gonna leave you alone again." Kagome wrapped her fingers around the jewel and stared at him, "...Inuyasha..." He smiled as the wind blew through the forest and a ghost of the hanyou she loved appeared beside them he was talking but there was no audio. He pointed to Inuki and nodded before disappearing Tears filled Kagome's eyes and she looked down at Inuki. She pulled him close and buried her face into his shoulder trying to stifle her sobs, biting her lip, "I'm so sorry..." inuyasha6393: he blinked as he heard her start to cry "I said I'm ok, Kagome, you don't have to bawl over me getting a kick to the stomach...geez I'm not gonna break" Kagome sat up and wiped her face, looking at Inuki. She gazed into his eyes silently for a long moment before leaning forward and kissing him. She pulled black, glaring at him, "Don't ever do that again!" He blinked and sat up, "I didn't do anything...well, hell, I don't even know why I did what I did......" he looked away from her, "Kagome can we go back now?" Kagome looked at him, "We can't at least until Miroku gets the well fixed. Rin set off a fire cracker in the well earlier and when she does that the boards cave in and you can't get through until the well is back to its original state again. He scowled and stood up holding his ribs, "Then let's go back to where your friends are ....I don't want to be out here in the forest" Kagome nodded and stood up walking cautiously beside Inuki, just as Miroku burst through the woods, "Kagome! What's wrong???" Kagome looked at him, "Just an injury... he's ok..." she said softly and looked away from both of them. Miroku glanced at her then at Inuki, scowling slightly, "Kagome are you ok?" Kagome looked up at him, "...." He raised a brow at Miroku, "Don't look at me like that, houshi ...I didn't do a damn thing." Inuki started walking off towards the village still holding his ribs and wincing in pain. Miroku scowled, "That's his reincarnation alright. Give me my staff I'ma beat him upside the head with it." Kagome sighed and followed Inuki silently, "Just let it go, Miroku...it's him... but Inuki can't handle it... I don't even know if his demon side was reincarnated into him." Inuki was a good 50 yards in front of the two when he yelled back, "When you talk about someone, at least fucking whisper!" he rolled his eyes and kept walking and cursing himself for ever transferring to that god forsaken school. 


	6. I'm GOING HOME!

Kagome looked up ahead at him and growled, "SIT!" Inuki hit the ground and cried out as he felt his ribs crack "BITCH stop that!!" he tried to get up but his ribs sent shots of pain through him. He groaned and fell back down. She scowled and stormed over to him towering over him, "You better hope to hell that the hanyou you descended from shows mercy on your soul and heals those sons a bitches fast, coz I ain't givin you a single herb!" Inuki looked up at her from his prone position and just closed his eyes, "I'm not him, Kagome..." She growled at him, "Get up before I sit you till your fucking nose bleeds," she snarled pronouncing the "sit" very definitely. Inuki growled as he is pressed into the ground, "Kagome, stop please?" She folded her arms over her chest and turned her back on him, "Can we go now?" He slowly get up and starts walking towards the village again, "Yeah...'' Kagome lowered her icey demeanor softly and reached out to touch his shoulder, "Wait..." Inuki stopped and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, "What did I do now?" She sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt, "Let me see them," She sighed and eyed the ribs pressing hem gently, "Does that hurt?" He flinched and ground his teeth, "It don't feel to good, that's for sure..." He sighed, "They're broken, I know, I have had broken ribs before." Kagome looked up at him and looked back down to the ground, "Gomen nasai..." Inuki shrugged, "Not your fault, it's mine, my temper tends to get me into a lot of trouble. " he smiled slightly, "Can we go now, cause it really hurts to stand here, and your priest friend is like spying on us from behind that tree over there." He pointed to a cherry tree and a hiding Miroku. Kagome grumbled something about a lecher and voyeuristic men, and led him to the village silently, being careful of his injuries, "Inuki?" He looked at her, "Yeah, what is it, Kagome?'' "How did you know there was a village close by?" Inuki walked in silence for a while, "Kagome...to be honest, I don't know." Kagome nodded quietly and stared through the trees. 'He's Inu Yasha... but more so... he's Inuki... like me and Kikyou...the first's essence and soul is within him... but he is his own person.. He has his own feelings....what if... he doesn't love me the way Inu Yasha did?' she thought silently to herself a deep frown settling in on her face. He saw the village come into view and he nudged Kagome, "Hey ...listen I don't know what's going on with me, and now you're all silent and that's just creepy." Inuki flashed her his charming smile, trying to cheer her up. She looked over at him and smiled slightly, "Sorry, I was just thinking," She said softly and walked into the village and led the way to old Kaede's house. He sighed looking at her. "Thinking too hard can cause brain damage, Kagome, so I wouldn't do too much of it," he laughed quietly as he followed her. She smiled at him and laughed, "You don't think anymore brain damage would matter, do you?" she smiled as she opened the door and frowned at the empty hut. "She must have gone out for more herbs..." Inuki walked in and sat down in a corner of the hut, "Well, you know the old hag never sits still for more than 5 minutes at a time." He yawned and closed his eyes, "She will be back...." he mumbled, "By the way where are the others?" Kagome looks at him quietly, "Are you schizophrenic? He opened an eye, "What do you mean by that?" She shook her head, "You are just confusing me, sometimes it's almost... Like ...I'm talking to him..." She rubbed her face and groaned, "Whatever, I just need to get drunk is all, I hope Miroku has plenty of sake."  
Inuki groaned, "Maybe I am him ...I don't even know who I am anymore..." He hung his head as his shoulders began to shake, "Maybe I am going insane..."  
She crawled over to him and sat beside him, "Why don't you tell me about you, as in, Inuki... I already know what Inu Yasha is like... maybe from here we can figure something out."  
He sat there thinking for a minute, "Well, ask me what you want to know, and I will give you an answer."  
She looked up at him, "Do you live with both of your parents?" He wrinkled his nose "I live with my mother, my dad is a big business man, and he travels around a lot and is hardly ever home."  
She looked up at him, "Gomen nasai." She looked around a bit, "Do you only have one brother or more?"  
"Only one and he is an asshole. We fight constantly," he sighed.  
She smiled slightly, "I'm sorry. Do you have any pets?"  
Inuki shook his head, "Nope, though I do go horse back riding when ever I get the chance."  
She smiled, "Sounds nice. Any other hobbies?"  
"I take kendo and I draw a lot ...that's about it," he scratched his nose in thought.  
She settled herself against the back of the wall, "What's your favorite color?"  
"Red," he yawned, "That has always been my favorite color."  
"Movie?" she raised her eyes to his face.  
"I don't really watch much TV, I'm usually outside doing something or studying," he shrugged, "I just don't ever have the time"  
She laughed, " Are you any good at your kendo?"  
Inuki looked down at the floor, "I'm ok at it .....I'm good enough to handle a sword."  
She smiled, "Really? What all can you do?"  
He snorted, "Give me a sword and I can show you."  
She arched a brow and pulled the tetsusaiga off the wall and tossed it to him.  
Inuki caught the sword and pulled it from its sheath, "Damn. i said a sword not a damn piece of junk"  
She arched a brow, "If you can wield that sword, I'll be impressed."  
He growled and tossed the sheath to the floor and took a stance, "Well, if it falls apart, don't blame me" Just then, the sword began to glow and he dropped it, "Ok this shit isn't any funny any more."  
Kagome doubled over giggling uncontrollably, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."  
Inuki glared, "You think this is funny!'' He walked towards the door of the hut, "I don't find it one damn bit funny!" He stomped outside towards the well, "I'm gonna fix that damn well myself and get my ass home!"  
She growled, "Park your ass before I make you."  
"Bite me! I'm gonna go home! I have tests to study for!" He continued walking towards the well.  
"SIT"  
Inuki hit the ground and cried out, "FUCK THAT HURTS!!!"  
Kagome stormed over to him and ripped the beads off of his head, "When you can get up again, leave."  
She stormed off in the other direction the rosary clenched tightly in her fist.  
He sat up and yelled at her back, "FINE I WILL!!! Stupid girl...'' He grumbled as he marched over towards the well. 


	7. My Own Personal Sex Slave

Miroku arched a brow as Inuki stormed past, "Let me guess, you are on your rag?"  
"Don't you have some girl you want to ask to bear you a kid or something?" He walked over to the well and looked down it and seeing it in shambles, "GREAT!"  
Miroku looked at him, "Actually, I feel the need to do that no longer, I have three healthy children," he arched a brow. "I'm afraid you're stuck here until Kaede gets back from the village across the river. She is the only one who is able to bless the well properly."  
Inuki pinched the bridge of his nose with 2 fingers and mentally cursed himself, "And when will the old hag be back?"  
Miroku yawned and calmly picked up his staff, "Two moons." He turned and headed towards his house on the other side of the goshinboku.  
Inuki sighed and sat down next to the well and crossed his arms, "Then I will sit here and wait."  
Miroku eyed him, "You do know that means two months, right?"  
Inuki's eye twitched, "Uhhhhh.....shit!" he lowered his head, "I can't be here for that long!"  
Miroku smirked, "Well I'm afraid you have no choice, and seeing you just pissed Kagome off...well... all I can say is good luck to you."  
He snorted, "Well, I'm just fucked aren't I?"  
Miroku arches a brow, "If you are, I would like all the details."  
The boy sweat dropped, "You never change, you damn pervert." he smirked at Miroku with golden eyes, as the monk realized that the dead Hanyou's soul was shining through, "And why Sango hasn't killed you yet, I can't figure out."  
Miroku laughed, "Well I guess it's good to see you aren't completely dead."  
The boy smiled, "Keep up with the smart cracks and you wont be so lucky there, houshi"  
Miroku gasped, "But I have a wife and children, you wouldn't dare!"  
His eyes widened, "Dear god, you bred?! What has the world come too since I died??" He yawned, "Leave for a few years and all hell breaks loose."  
Miroku laughed, "Ah well, two of them are like their mom but the youngest is definitely like me."  
Inu Yasha raised a brow, "May the gods help us all. "  
Miroku twitched irritably getting fed up with the sarcasm already then turned his back and smirked, "You know... Kouga has been getting closer and closer to Kagome ever since you left...there are even rumors that they mated, but I know not the truth on this."  
Inu Yasha's eyes flashed as he glared at him, "That's something I wouldn't joke about there, monk."  
Miroku arched a brow, "It was about four months after you died, she was very upset, and Kouga stole her away and we didn't see her till morning. Sango doesn't doubt her virtue but she did have a lot of sake."  
Inu Yasha growled and his teeth lengthened into fangs, "Shut up, Miroku I don't want to hear anymore."  
Miroku arched a brow and blinked, "He did get together with Ayame not too long ago, so there is always that chance that nothing happened."  
Inu Yasha's brow twitched as his nails grew longer and turned into claws and dug into the wood frame of the well, "Miroku, go away."  
Miroku blinked, "My, my, someone's getting upset. Don't take it out on the poor girl." He scuttled off and called his children to him to take them home for lunch time.  
Tears sprung into Inu Yasha's eyes as he growled and stomped off towards the forest.  
"My Kagome wouldn't do that...not after all this," he massaged his temples as he felt a bad headache coming on, "Oh no, you're staying out for now, Inuki, I have some things I have to deal with for now." He closed his eyes as a light surrounded him and changed him into Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome sat up in a tree on the outskirts of the village and turned the beads over in her hands distractedly as she stared at the horizon and the sighed, "Inu Yasha..." Kagome closed her eyes and sighed again pulling her knees up to her chest and held the beads close. They still smelled strongly of Inuki. She sighed and stared out into the distance. "Is he Inu Yasha? ... I can't tell... there are things that make me want to say yes... but then it's such a definite no... Oh why can't things just be back to the way they were before?"  
Inu Yasha followed Kagome's scent to the tree in which she sat in, over hearing what she said, "I don't know, Kagome ...can things be the way they were before or have things changed too much now?" the hanyou looked up at her .  
Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked at him in surprise, "Inu Yasha??" Her breath caught in her throat and she stared at him, "What do you mean?"  
He leaned against the tree and stared out at the forest, "Are you in love with Kouga? Tell me now so I can decide how things are to go from here on."  
Kagome choked and nearly fell off of the tree," Inuyasha, what in the hell are you talking about???"  
He looked up at her with angry eyes, "Miroku told me about you running off with Kouga after I died."  
Kagome stared at him, "...Inu Yasha...for one it's my business who I 'run off' with...secondly...even if I did 'run off' with Kouga that doesn't mean anything happened... and three.... if you are talking about that god forsaken rumor that Kouga started because I damn near cut his balls off when he tried to get me drunk and fuck me because I wouldn't sleep with him sober ...then you are baka w/o a doubt."  
He growls and turned his back on her, "Whatever, Kagome I have to go," He walked off towards the forest.  
"Inu Yasha wait," she leapt down and landed behind him, "Please don't go yet..."  
He looked to her, "I don't have much time I have to go soon..."  
Kagome watched him gently, "Then please... just one?"  
His brows knit together in confusion, "One what, Kagome?"  
Kagome leaned toward him and captured his lips with her own, and held him close to her. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She let her eyes drift closed and leaned into him relishing the warmth of his embrace. He pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, "I have to go now, Kagome..."  
She looked at him sadly, "Will you be back?"  
He shook his head, "I don't know...I can only come back when Inuki lets me."  
Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against him, "Alright..."  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes and buried his nose into her hair as Inuki began to come back, "I love you Kagome, that's why I was reborn again...." he changed back over to Inuki and the boy blinked down at her, "Uhhhhh I thought you were pissed at me... so why are you hugging me?"  
Kagome pulled back from him and looked down, "...we should have your ribs looked at..."  
He blinked and poked at his ribs, "Actually, they don't hurt anymore.... That's kinda odd"  
Kagome looks up at him and grins then looks down at the beads in her hands. She opened the clasp and fastened them around his neck carefully. "There..."  
He scowled, "I thought you took those off permanently."  
She smiled, "I took the magick off of them...don't worry. But don't piss me off or ill put it back on." She arched a brow at him.  
He snorted and looked away from her, "You treat me like I'm some sort of pet!"  
She winked at him, "Watch it, boy, I've been looking for a good sex slave, don't tempt me." 


	8. My Grave

Inuki's eyes widened and he stepped away from her, "You're as bas as that Miroku friend of yours," he sweat dropped, "Maybe I should find Sesshoumaru and stay with him!"  
Kagome cracked up, "You two would kill each other before an hour was through."  
He looked at her like she was nuts, "I doubt that."  
She smirked, "You don't know Sesshoumaru."  
"He seemed an alright guy earlier," he shrugged, "He called me little brother so I take it that he misses his brother."  
Kagome smiled sadly, "That may be, but that doesn't mean that they didn't drive each other insane."  
Inuki shrugged, "So? I'm not him, and he is not my brother, so I guess we should get along fine."  
Kagome smiled, "I still think you should stay in a populated place with him for at least an hour first."  
His stomach growled, "Well, for right now, I want dinner, I'm starved!"  
She giggled and grabbed his hand, "Then come on, Miroku and Sango have shit loads of ramen at their house. I stock them up nearly every month."  
Inuki wrinkled his nose, "Ramen...how can you stand to eat that stuff?"  
Kagome choked and tripped falling on her face.  
Inuki stopped and looked down at her, "Have you been drinking? You can't walk very far without falling," he laughed and pulled her up to her feet. Kagome growled up at him, "Thank you." She brushed herself off, "What would you like to eat?"  
"I prefer pizza but I doubt you guys have that here so I will have to eat ....ramen" he makes a nasty face at the thought of eating it.  
Kagome scowled, "Well I can always make you Oden, if you prefer that."  
Inuki smiled, "That sounds great!"  
Kagome laughed and opened the door to Sango and Miroku's house, "Hey you guys!" Miroku looked up, "Oh Kagome, Inu yas... err... Inuki, We're having Oden, care to join us?" Kagome grinned, "Sounds great, I was gonna make some anyway. "  
He smiled the biggest smile ever seen on a boy, "I love Oden and I'm half starved. I hope you have enough."  
Kagome laughed loudly, "Sango, looks like someone might actually be able to finish all the food you make." The tajiya blushed profusely.  
Inuki sat down and smiled, "I will eat all that you give me, Sango, because it really smells great!"  
Sango smiled, "Why thank you, At least someone appreciates my hard work," she flashed him a large smile. Miroku scowled, "Okokok, stop flirting, you two."  
Inuki raised a brow at Miroku, "You should appreciate your beautiful wife's cooking ....why if she weren't married I might steal her away from you Miroku," he winked at Sango and smiled.  
Kagome and Miroku both shared matching scowls on their faces while Sango giggled and dished up the meal.  
The boy who looked ready to pass out at the smell of the food looked at the others, "What?" Too absorbed in trying not to lunge at the plate being held out to him, he was completely clueless to why they are pissed off.  
Ignoring Inuki, Miroku flashed a smile over at Kagome, "Yea well, as much as I like Sango's cooking, Kagome, I really miss yours. You'd always cook the best meals. I wish sometimes I had married you instead." Sango scowled deeply and whacked him over the back of the head. Kagome just looked down at her plate, "Thank you Sango."  
Inuki's eyes flashed golden as he started to eat in silence a weird feeling taking hold of him.  
Miroku stuck his tongue out at Sango, "At least Kagome wouldn't abuse me the way you do." Sango glared at him, "Well if you weren't so damn irritating."  
"Sango, hit him over the head with your boomerang," Inuki smirked and continued to eat never even looking up.  
Sango snapped, "I think I will!" She stood up to get it, and Miroku scowled, "See what I mean, she's no woman, she's an abusive pain in the neck, Kagome, love, please will you switch places with Sango?" Kagome stood up suddenly, "The food was wonderful, Sango, but I'm not that hungry; I'm going for a walk." She walked out of the hut and disappeared into the woods without another word to them.  
Inuki put the bowl down as his golden eyes watched Kagome leave, "Thanks, Sango, but I got to run, the dinner was good." He stood up and walked by Miroku giving him a good rap up side the head as he walked by, "Be good to her, houshi, or I will dig my claws into you until I hit bone."  
Miroku whined and covered his head as Sango sighed and smiled to Inuki, "Alright, be careful, these woods will be filled with demons when the sun sets."  
He turned around right outside the door and smiled his eyes glowing in the darkness, "They better watch out for me, this is my forest you know..." and with that he was gone to look for Kagome.  
Kagome pushed through the brambles and undergrowth as the sun began to set around her. She closed her eyes and gave up trying to get through the mess and leaned against a tree. She had become pretty familiar with these woods... Inu Yasha was buried in the very heart of them... Kagome pushed on until she came to a very small clearing and she knelt before a headstone inscripted "Inu Yasha".  
Inu Yasha took over Inuki partially and followed Kagome's scent and was perched in a tree near by watching her, "Kagome how long are you gonna grieve over me?" He sat there watching her as a tear fell from his eye, as the flash backs of his death played in his mind.  
Kagome lay down beside the grave and closed her eyes trying not to let her tears fall, but to no avail. She wept softly unable to stop herself and clenched her hand around a fist full of dirt. She lay there sobbing until night had fallen fully, and she fell asleep curled up to the grave, mud streaking hr face where her tears had mixed with the dirt.  
Inu Yasha hopped down from the tree and walked over to her. He knelt down beside her and picked her up. Glaring down at the grave, he cursed himself under his breath, "Stupid hanyou ...you couldn't protect yourself let alone Kagome or Kikyou ...you were pathetic." He carried Kagome out of the forest back towards the forest. He frowned at her mud stained face and shook his head.  
Kagome groaned slightly and shifted in his arms. Her head was against his chest and she breathed deeply in his scent, "Inu Yasha..." she muttered softly in her sleep. The exact man she was dreaming of looked down at her and smiled, "I'm here, Kagome, don't worry," He felt himself change over as Inuki faded away. 


	9. Snores, Plans, and Kisses

Inu Yasha's ears twitched at the sounds of Sango and Miroku inside the hut and laughed, "They are at it again," He walked inside with Kagome in his arms and smiled at the couple who squeaked and sat up suddenly pulling their robes on quickly trying to make themselves decent, "You two make a good couple ....a couple of what, I have yet to figure out."  
Kagome didn't wake, letting herself sleep comfortably for the first time since he died. She let herself fall into the abyss of his embrace and surprisingly, she began to snore.  
Inu Yasha's ears flattened against his head as she snored, "Uhhhhh someone make her stop for the loves of the gods above" He laid her down on a nearby futon and looked her as she snored and sweat dropped "ok...."  
She wrinkled her nose in her sleep and whimpered. Her snoring stopped, but she started nosing around as if looking for something. Inu Yasha looked over at Sango and shrugged sitting down next to his Kagome.  
Kagome curled up into a ball and wrapped her arms around herself. Sango looked over at Inu Yasha, "She hasn't slept... in over a year now... not well anyway... when she does collapse from exhaustion... she has terrible nightmares... the only times we have witnessed her sleeping decently is when she has been gone for a while and we find her asleep on your grave..."  
His ears lowered, "And it's all because, I was too weak, and I got killed," He reached out and moved a stray strand of hair from her gentle face, "All my fault..."  
Sango sighed, "No... She blames herself for not being able to get to you in time... it wasn't either of your faults... but she keeps insisting that if she hadn't have gone home as much and finished the jewel sooner, that you would have lived."  
Inu Yasha scowled, "It wasn't her fault, I should have destroyed Naraku sooner." He shook his head as he lay down next to Kagome. "And now I'm trapped in this body and hell I can't remember hardly anything but I do get flash backs." He wrapped his arm around her waist lovingly and lay his head on her shoulder.  
Kagome calmed down and stopped moving, curling into Inu Yasha's embrace again, and Miroku shook his head, "Well the most important thing is.. You two haven't lost each other forever."  
He sighed, "But I don't know how long Inuki will let me stay that's the problem ...it's kinda like twp souls fighting over one body," he nuzzled her neck breathing in her sweet scent that he missed so much.  
Sango watched him for a minute, "What about the Shikon No Tama?"  
Inu Yasha looked at her, "What about it?"  
Sango looked up, "Can it help with anything?"  
Inu Yasha shrugged "I don't know."  
Miroku, "What do you think will wind up happening, Inu Yasha?"  
He frowned, "If we keep fighting for control, it will eventually drive Inuki insane, and when he goes over the edge so will I."  
Miroku scowled, "So we need you two to either become one with each other, or for us to get you out of that body."  
Inu Yasha nodded, "But how to do it, I don't know," he breathed in her scent again as he pulled her closer, "I don't want Kagome to think I have come back for the jewel ...hell that's not what I came back for..."  
Sango nodded, "I think she knows that," she indicated at the way the girl was clinging to Inu Yasha as if she were to let go, life itself would end.  
He yawned, "I have to figure out something soon, I can't keep doing this."  
Miroku nodded, "We will help out the best we can. Our best bet is to get you into a separate body. There is no way in hell you could coincide with anyone."  
"But what about the boy ...in a way he's a part of me," he kissed Kagome's neck, "I mean ripping us apart might cause more harm than good."  
Miroku nodded, "True... but it's been done before with minimal side affects. Like with Kikyou and Kagome."  
"Alright we will try it as soon as possible."  
Miroku nodded, "It may be best if we used your remains, as a demons body never really decomposes."  
"Wait, I don't want to wind up like Kikyou did!" the hanyou looked at Miroku wide eyed.  
Miroku shook his head, "No no no no no, you see Kikyou's body had to be remade with cursed soil because she had been cremated. We just buried you so no one would try to find your remains. You wouldn't need to absorb souls because you are already a demon and a whole body."  
Inu Yasha laid there in silence, looking at Kagome for a few minutes, "When do we do this?"  
Miroku frowned, "Whenever the moon is fullest and the body and soul is ready."  
He nodded, "Alright we will do it, just don't tell Kagome ..."  
Sango nodded, "But are you sure you want to surprise her like that?"  
"It's more I don't want to break her heart again if it doesn't work."  
Sango nodded, "Well Miroku and I need to get the kids to bed. You and Kagome can sleep where ever you fall," she stood up and she and Miroku hustled the children out of the room.  
Inu Yasha held Kagome closer as he pulled a blanket over them, "Night Kagome" He closed his eyes and snuggled up to her.  
Kagome opened her eyes slightly, and yawned, "n...nani?"  
''It's nothing, go to sleep," he kissed her cheek.  
She looked up and glanced at his ears. A small smile spread across her face and she reached up caressing them gently.  
He purred and nuzzled her neck, "Go to sleep, Kagome"  
She smiled, "Ah no... I'm spending as much time with you as I can."  
He smiled at her, "I'm not going anywhere, Kagome."  
Kagome smiled at him and kissed him gently.  
"Good"  
He smiled, "Nice to see you still love me after leaving you alone for so long."  
She smiled at him, "Nothing could change the way I feel about you."  
Inu Yasha kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around the frail girl holding her tightly and coaxed her into falling asleep, "I know, Kagome." 


	10. IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!

The sun filtered through the canopy of the trees and played against Kagome's face and she opened her eyes to the magickal sounds outside of the morning. A smile crossed her face and she curled back into the warm body behind her. A soft grunt sounded directly in her ear and she giggled at the breath that tickled her neck, squirming slightly. Suddenly Inuki opened his eyes and looked down to see the girl curled up against him, her ebony locks catching the sunlight and reflecting it up into his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, confused, before realizing the girl was Kagome, then sat up suddenly and pulled his arms from around her causing her to squeak and tumble off of the makeshift mattress. She blinked up at him in surprise and blushed profusely, matching his own scarlet face. For a few moments the sat there stuttering at each other until he leapt up and moved over to the door to take a few deep breaths. Kagome looked over at him cautiously, "Hey... you ok?"  
Inuki leaned against the door way and stared out at the village, "Yea... not much of a morning person...and I just can't believe we are in the feudal era.....its weird"  
Kagome looks up at him and tilted her head to the side, seeing Inu Yasha's profile in the way he stood, 'They're so much alike... yet different..' she shook her head, "Yea I was pretty freaked out the first time I had come here.  
He looked over his shoulder and smirked at her, "And I bet no one believed you when you told them," he yawned and turned his gaze back outside, "I know I wouldn't believe it if I heard it."  
Kagome shrugged slightly in annoyance, "The only people I have ever told is you and my family. I am not stupid. Even if someone had believed me they would take our home and turn it into an amusement park or something like that."  
Inuki scowled, "I didn't mean it as an insult, ok? So, calm down," he rubbed the back of his neck as he mumbled an apology.  
Kagome looked up at him and laughed slightly, "Sorry, I guess I'm not much of a morning person either..." She sweat dropped and looked away.  
He looked down at his clothes and made a face, "Do you know where I can get some clean clothes? These are dirty and I would like to change out of them."  
Kagome blinked slightly and looked around the house, "Err... yea... hold on" she mumbled standing up and walked over to the chest she had gotten Sango and Miroku and pulled out an old haori and yakama made of fur from a fire rat and tossed it to him, "Just change, and give me your old clothes... I'll wash them," she muttered silently.  
Inuki caught the clothing and looked at it. He raised a brow, "I have to wear this?" He looked at the expression on her face and waved his hands sweat dropping and laughing nervously, "Ok kinda out of date, but I guess for this time period its ok," he walked into another room of the hut to change quickly, throwing his dirty clothes into a pile and then pulled his hair back into a braid. "Pshhhh..." He picked up the clothes and walked out, handing them to Kagome.  
Kagome stood there staring at him dumbfounded her jaw all but dropped.  
He raised a brow as he looked at her, "Ummm Kagome? Yoo hoo? Earth to Kagome? Are you ok?" he waved his free hand in front off her face.  
She blinked and shook herself, "G-gomen!" she squeaked and snatched his clothes out of his hands and took off like a bat out of hell to the stream.  
Inuki blinked as he walked out the door, "Ooookkkk .... That was awkward and weird," he walked over to a nearby tree and sat down in the shade.  
Miroku walked up to the boy and sat down beside him, "Nice clothes, Inu."  
"Pshhhh...old fashioned for me...." he turned to look at Miroku, " Uhhhhh...well I guess the clothes are ok ...." he looked down at the ground and picked at a blade of grass, "They were his weren't they?"  
Miroku stared off into the horizon then let his eyes drift back to the field his children they were playing in, "They were, yes. They fit you well, though."  
Inuki frowned as his eyes looked off towards the children playing, "I'm sorry I look so much like him ...at times I swear I feel like him... like...I don't know how to say it." He ran a hand through his dark bangs, "Almost like I belong here, but I know I don't...ok I'm losing my mind don't listen to me."  
Miroku eyed the boy for a moment, "Inuki, would you be opposed to separating yourself from Inu Yasha, so you may go on with your own life? Or would you rather become one with his soul and spirit?  
The younger male sat there in silence, thinking, "I don't know....what will happen? Will I be changed?" he picked at a snag on the sleeve of his haori, "I don't want to be changed for the worse..."  
Miroku took a deep breath and squinted up at the sky, "Truthfully, I do not know. I would not think so, as Kagome was not changed when Kikyou's soul was torn from her unwilling body. I would think that a willing participant would have an even easier time of it. The worst that could happen is that when Inu Yasha's soul is extracted from yours, that you pass out for a while, while the soul is transferred between the two bodies."  
Inuki closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree, "Ok, when do we do it? I feel so bad for Kagome...every time she sees me, she sees him, and it hurts her, I know."  
Miroku cracked open an eye to look at him, "And what of you? What is your relationship with Kagome?"  
Inuki opened his eyes and looked up to the sky, "I just met her. I consider her a friend, and besides she wouldn't want me she would want her Inu Yasha ...her one and only; how can I deny her that?"  
Miroku blinked slightly, "Ahhh, do you have a sweet heart back in her time then?"  
He shook his head, "I have no time I have classes, and then work," he pinched the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, "I have no time for a real life."  
Miroku gasped dramatically, "And you are traveling with Kagome's untainted, youthful self without an escort??? GHASTLY!!!"  
Inuki growled, "Like you should talk, I wouldn't touch Kagome unless she wanted me too; and besides, she doesn't want me, I'm not him remember?"  
  
Miroku arched a brow and nudged him, "But you do want to touch her, do you not?"  
A bright blush crossed his cheeks as he looked down to the ground, "What kind of damn monk are you, anyway? You act more like a damn.....hell, I don't know what you act like, but it sure isn't a monk.''  
Miroku gasped and whapped him over the head with his staff, "You have had impure thoughts of the priestess Kagome! You lecher!" He exclaimed completely ignoring his remark and leaned close, "So... in your fantasies, is she tied down and begging, or on top and in control?"  
Inuki's eyes widened, "You're sick ...I'm gonna tell your beautiful wife what you said. I don't think she will appreciate it very much." he smirked as he looked into the monks eyes.  
Miroku blinked, "Who? Sango? Pfft, she has about as much interest in my perverted thoughts anymore, as I have in Kagome's math homework."  
Inuki snickered, "What's wrong? Can't keep it up anymore?" A wide smile spreads across his face, "Maybe you need to get the old hag to mix you up some herbs for stamina."  
Miroku smirked, "Why not ask Kagome if I can keep it up, and while your at it ask her how it's performance is, as well." He folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.  
He glared at the monk as his eyes glowed golden, "And you're full of shit, too, Miroku. She wouldn't touch you with that damn staff of yours, and you know it!" he reached over and grabbed his staff and proceeded to make him choke on it, "So, take it back, before I kick your damn perverted ass!!"  
Miroku gagged and waved his arms around unable to breathe, let alone speak.  
The angry youth snarled and let the monk go, "If you didn't have kids, houshi, I swear you would be burning in hell right now."  
Miroku rubbed his neck and scowled, "Are you sure you aren't Inu Yasha, boy? You just about killed me like he would have done."  
Huffing, he crossed his arms across his chest and scowled at him, "I don't know who I am anymore, but all I know, is keep your shit up, and I'm gonna crack that thick skull of yours."  
Miroku arched a brow, "Well, well, well, do I hear a hint of jealousy?  
The boy's eyes glowed brighter as his anger built, "I'm not jealous of a damn thing that you have, or anything else for that matter. Just shut up about Kagome"  
Miroku threw his head back and laughed, "Inuki and Kagome sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."  
"SHUT UP!!!" Inuki growled and cracked his knuckles, "Or I'm gonna shove that staff up your ass and make you like it!"  
Miroku hopped up and backed up against Inuki, rubbing up against him, "Oh c'mon, baby, don't tease.  
An evil thought popped into his head as he rubbed back up against him and grinned, "Get undressed, houshi, and I will make it worth your while," he whispered seductively into the monk's ear. 'I swear, if he gets undressed, in throwing him in a poison oak patch,' he thought to himself wickedly.  
Miroku started to undo the clasp on his robes, when Kagome walked into the clearing and saw the two. Flustered she dropped the clothing she had just washed, "G-g-gomen!" she stammered and rushed off back toward the house.  
The mortified boy closed his eyes tightly and cursed, "Damn, damn, damn IT!" he ran off after Kagome, yelling, "Kagome, come on, it wasn't what it looked like!" 


	11. Never Coming Back

Kagome sat down on the makeshift bed she had slept on last night, staring wide-eyed at the wall, stunned at what she had just seen, "Did I just see that?"  
Inuki stood in the door way and looked at her, "Kagome....it wasn't.....what you ....think" he said out of breath. He stood there panting and sweating from running " he started it.....and ...shit never mind " he slumped against the door frame with his eyes closed.  
Kagome blinked then realized who Inuki had been in the field with, and burst out into laughter, embarrassed at her own brashness, "Oh gods, I'm sorry, it's just... I was ...I couldn't... oh gods!" she gasped in- between gales of laughter.  
He opened his eyes and looked at her in disbelief, "Have you gone mad?! Damn, what mood swings you have!"  
She giggled, "Well, you guys did look pretty hot standing there like that," she smirked and winked at him, "You have no idea how something like that can turn a girl on."  
His eyes widened, "You're nuts ...every last damn one of you are nuts," he spun around on his heel and marched out the door and towards the woods, "Nuts I say NUTS!!!!"  
She fell over laughing then stumbled to her feet racing after him, "Oh geeze, Inu Yasha, come back!" she laughed and tackled him to the ground, "Oompfh!"  
He looked up at her from his prone position on the ground, "Kagome, I'm Inuki ......i...n...u...k..i .."  
Her eyes flew open and she slapped her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she flushed and pushed herself to her feet, "Oh, gods... I'm sorry Inuki..." she said quieter with each word backing away.  
He got up and dusted himself off, "The only thing I am, is a reflection of him..." he continued off towards Inu Yasha's forest.  
Kagome reached out her hand in his direction, "Inuki, wait... Please don't go."  
He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her, "All you see is Inu Yasha, you don't see me at all," he looked forward and towards the god tree, "I'm a sad copy of the one you once loved," he snorted as he started to walk towards the tree again.  
Kagome pulled her hand back as if stung, realizing that she was treating him the exact same way she had been treated by Inu Yasha... but it only had irritated her so much because of her feelings for him. Kagome stared after Inuki with a burning gaze. Could he possibly have his separate emotions and feelings... attuned to her?  
He walked until he reached the tree, hearing a voice in the back of his mind, 'You shouldn't have said that to her.' He just shrugged it off, 'Listen to me, damn it!' Inuki reached up and covered his ears, "Go away! I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!" he closed his eyes tight trying to make it go away, 'Treat her better or I'm gonna ....' he pulled his hands away as he scowled at the tree, "You will do what? Kick my ass?! Pshhhh I am you; you are me, and that's' it! You cant hurt me!" He fell to his knees as his head began to hurt. Clutching at his skull he screamed, scaring the birds from the branches of the trees around him.  
Kagome's eyes widened and she raced over to him and kneeled beside him, "Inuki!" She pulled him to her and held him close, "Inuki are you ok, what's wrong?"  
He closed his eyes tightly, "He wants control ..." his hair lightened as his nails lengthened, "But I wont let him...I wont let him take over!" he opened his eyes showing that they have changed to bright blue, "I wont let him bully me any more! Do you hear me Inu Yasha?! No more!!"  
Kagome sat back, torn between trying to coax him into letting Inu Yasha come out, and helping Inuki. Finally she scowled seeing the pain Inu Yasha was causing Inuki, "Inu Yasha! Stop it now!" She yelled and pulled Inuki closely and protectively to her chest.  
Tears fell from his eyes as Inu Yasha's voice choked out, "Kagome ....you don't want me...you don't love me anymore Kagome....." his shoulders began to shake as he cried "I came back for YOU and you turn me away!!"  
Kagome yelled in frustration, "Inu Yasha! You know I love you! But you are hurting another person! That isn't right! I want you so badly... I love you! But I will not stand by and watch you hurt Inuki! He's only human! He can only handle so much!"  
Golden eyes looked up into hers, "Fine, Kagome, I will stop ...but I think it's best that I go on, and you need to do the same, it is hurting him and you too," tears fell from his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her lips, "I love you, too, Kagome, I will be waiting on you..." Inuki's hair darkened back to black as he fell limp into Kagome's lap unconscious.  
Kagome sat there rigidly unable to move for the longest time trying to digest what he had just said. Kagome's eyes filled and brimmed over with tears and she ducked her head and sobbed silently, her quiet tears falling into her lap, a few hitting Inuki as he lay there.  
He woke up to the sounds of crying, "What's....Kagome, what's going on?" he looked up at her through barely open eyes.  
Kagome sat there for a moment more composing herself, then stood up and helped Inuki to his feet and headed back to the home of Sango and Miroku, "We need to make sure you aren't hurt." she mumbled quietly. She stepped into the house to find Sango and Miroku arguing about something or other.  
Inuki's eyes narrowed at the sounds of the arguing, "And what is wrong with the love birds today? Miroku, you shouldn't make your lovely wife so angry; anger doesn't suit her beautiful eyes," he walked over to the table and sat down.  
Sango looked up and blushed as Miroku made and exasperated face, and Kagome simply walked to the back of the house and down the hallway to the children's room and sat down with them for a while. Sango and Miroku blinked at her departure. Sango spun around to Inuki, "Ok what happened?"  
He hung his head "I drove Inu Yasha away ....I think for good this time," he shook his head, "I didn't mean to, he was just driving me crazy..."  
Miroku scowled slightly, "Does Kagome know about this?"  
He nodded but stayed silent, with his eyes on the floor.  
Sango faked a laugh and shook her head, "Eh, Inu Yasha won't leave us alone for too long, he loves driving us crazy too much, he'll be back."  
"No..." a voice came from behind her, and she turned to see Kagome standing there staring off into the distance, "Inu Yasha... won't be coming back...." 


	12. I Think I Can

Kagome looked up from where she was standing to see Sango gaping at her, "What do you mean?" Kagome looked away, "...I mean... he's gone.  
Inuki sat there with his head hung down looking at the floor, "Maybe he will come back... I don't think he meant it, Kagome."  
Kagome raised her gaze to Inuki where she stared silently at him for a moment, "....maybe."  
He raised his gaze up to look at her, "I'm sorry, Kagome ....I didn't mean to run him off...."  
Kagome stared at him, meeting his gaze for once, "It... wasn't you..." she stated quietly.  
He lowered his eyes and sat there in silence knowing damn good and well it was his fault.  
Miroku stared blankly at the two, "Ok... what exactly happened?" Kagome looked at the houshi then stared off into the living room, "I told him to leave Inuki be for a while because all of the soul switches, and he got mad. And he left."  
"It was my fault because my body couldn't take it," he picked at the sleeve of his haori, "I'm not as strong as he was....."  
Kagome watched him, "It's not your fault..." she whispered sitting beside him.  
He scowled, "It is, and I will get him back for you, Kagome, just give me time...." he looked down at his hands and clenched them into tight fists until his knuckles turned white "I wont split you guys up....."  
Kagome reached over and put her hand on his, "You can't change the past, Inuki...  
He yanked his hands from hers, "If he loved you as much as everyone said he did, then he wouldn't just give up like that!"  
She stared at him dumbfounded and stung for a moment unable to speak.  
Inuki sat there in silence as he tried to think of how to get him back.  
Kagome stood up and walked to the door, "I'll be out...call me if you need me..." She muttered under her breath and disappeared. Miroku scowled and glanced at Sango, "Is it just me or does this remind me of the thing with Kikyou?"  
Sango sweat dropped, "It's not just you."  
Inuki looked up at them, "Kikyou? Who the hell is Kikyou? And why does this remind you of her?"  
Sango blinked at Inuki, "Kikyou is Kagome's previous incarnation. Her soul was taken from Kagome's body to revive her, and there was a whole ordeal in which Kagome and Kikyou were the main objects of Inu Yasha's affections and he couldn't decide between his old lover, and the new, barely uncovered love.  
Inuki blinked, "Damn, it does sound like its happening all over again..."  
Miroku nodded, "I think Kagome may be a bit upset over it."  
Inuki looked up at Miroku, "I'm sorry I upset her, damn it, I shouldn't have come here with her," he turned his head to glare at the wall.  
Sango walked over and pulled up a chair to sit beside him and sighed, "There is nothing you can do to change destiny," she brushed some hair from his face, "But I think you need to understand that she blames no one but herself for Inu Yasha's leaving."  
He looked up at Sango, his brown eyes full of pain, "I know that ...but every time she sees me, she sees him, and I watch the pain cross her face." Inuki's face paled, "I see the pain that flashes in her eyes at the mention of his name...I can't stand it." Sango and Miroku shared a knowing glance and looked back over at him. Miroku beamed suddenly, "The boy is in love!"  
His eyes widened, "No, no, no, no!" he yelled out waving his hands in front of him, "You have the wrong idea!!!" Inuki's face was turning red at their stares. Sango arched a brow and folded her arms over her chest, "I think that you might find her out at his grave." Miroku leaned against Sango and closed his eyes a soft smile spreading across his face. Inuki looked at Miroku and Sango, "I take it you want me to leave, in other words." Miroku arched a brow and examined his nails, "Or that we are getting sick of the aura around you that is getting darker and darker every second that you are apart from Kagome." Inuki stood up and headed for the door, "Yeah right....I know what you want, Miroku," He gave them a wink as he headed outside. A few bumping around sounds followed by giggling was heard behind him as he walked away. He rolled his eyes as he followed the worn path that Kagome had made going to the Hanyou's grave. A small stinging pain came from out of no where at a small area on the left side of his chest. "Owwww! What the hell!?" he raised his hand up to his chest. "Damn it, that hurts!" Inuki rubbed the pained spot as he walked. A small demon looking thing hopped up onto his hand and blinked, "I was not mistaken; you are the Lord Inu Yasha's reincarnation!" He glared down at the little spec, "What the hell? Don't bite me!" Inuki squished him flat with his fingers. The little spec made a gooshing noise and floated down to cling to his hakama pants. Inflating himself he hopped up onto Inuki's shoulder and pointed at Inu Yasha's grave, "You are looking for this, no?" He looks at the grave, "Inu Yasha's grave," Inuki stared at in wonder, "So, I am his reincarnation." The spec shook himself; showing himself to be a flea demon, "And I am Myouga, the flea, guardian to lord Inu Yasha and his grave." Inuki eyed the flea, "You a guardian ...don't make me laugh." He sat down near the grave and picked up a hand full of dirt, "So, this is what makes Kagome so sad..." Myouga sat down on top of a rock and folded his arms, "Ah... Kagome... she used to be quite the refreshing beauty, always finding a smile, and laughing, innocence cloaked her, even when Lord Inu Yasha went after Lady Kikyou. Lady Kagome always found a smile for the rest of us... but a deep rooted sorrow has taken hold over the girl...it is reflected in her sad eyes." The flea gestured to the grave, "This spot is stained with her tears, muddied each night. She comes here and lies down until she cries herself asleep. She used to come every day. But lately she has been trying to keep away." Inuki scowled at the grave, "The stupid jerk ...how could he go off and get killed, and then come back for her, and then leave her again!!" His body shook with anger as his hand gripped some stones. Myouga shook his head, "Lord Inu Yasha always has been hotheaded and brash...rushing through things without thinking of the effects it would have on others. Only Kagome ever cared enough to stay by him through his mood swings." He stood up and clenched his hands into fists. Then he noticed the stones in has hand, and started throwing them at the grave, "Stupid!!! Worthless hanyou!!! Come back and take care of her!!!" He yelled at the grave, "You came back from the dead for her, so why leave now!!!" A soft gasp sounded behind him from between the trees, "Inuki?" Inuki's eyes widened in fear, "K...ka ...Kagome." He turned to look at her and after he saw the look on her face he lowered his eyes to the ground. Kagome stepped forward silently, "Inuki... what are you doing here?" she asked quietly. He kept looking down at the ground as his shoulders went stiff choosing to remain silent. She dropped to her knees before him and put her hand beneath his chin, lifting his eyes to look into hers, "Don't blame yourself, Inuki." Inuki's jaw clenched tight as he stared at the grave of the hanyou, "He is such a coward he ran away over nothing. I drove him away over a little pain." Kagome's eyes saddened as she looked at him then glanced away, "That's not true... I made him stop so he wouldn't hurt you anymore... and he told me he was moving on...it's not your fault, Inuki, if it's anyone's it's mine." He looked down to the ground again, "I will get him back for you, that I promise, and then you two will never be apart again." Kagome looked at him again, "Inuki..." she sighed and kissed his cheek gently, "Inu Yasha won't come back. He's as stubborn as an ox. I thank you for your attempt at making me feel better...but...I don't think it will help... Inu Yasha is right... it is his right to move on... so I must as well." Inuki looked up at her in shock, "So you don't want your lover back...why, after all the things you have been through, why push your second chance away?" Kagome sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, "... I want him back... more than anything in the world I want him back... for so long he was the main aspect of my life... and so much of my energy went into him... even with her way back then... in the end he chose me... even if it was because she couldn't be there for him..." she sighed and looked down studying the ground, "He was taken from me ... and from the sounds of it he wants to stay there..." she looked up at Inuki quietly tears shimmering in her eyes, "Who am I to say he can't?" He reached out and touched her hand, "I think he was more hurt than anything; I don't think he meant it...he was scared that you were picking me over him," he smiled sadly, "If I wasn't so weak I would have with stood the pain and let him come back to stay with you...God knows I have no real life back at home." Kagome lowered her eyes back to the ground, "...He wont come back...he's made his choice.. I can't change his mind..." She looked up at him again, "Inuki I love him to the very depths of my being, and no matter how long it takes, I am going to have to get over him. He has made his choice, and I won't let you throw your life away so we can be together." Inuki growled, "I don't have a life ok...all I do is study and work ....hell let me do this for you, Kagome?" He pleaded with her as he squeezed her hand. Kagome looked up at him with a shining glimmer of hope, but quickly squelched it and shook her head defiantly, "I wont!" She stood up abruptly her hands clenched into fists at her sides, "If he doesn't want to come back, I'm not making the effort!" She yelled out of hurt more than anger, "Even if he did, I would not let you get hurt! You are dear to me, Inuki, even after so short a time. You didn't treat me like I was crazy... you gave me the benefit of the doubt..." she lowered her voice gradually until she spoke barely above a whisper, "You trusted me..." He stood up and grabbed her shoulders tightly "Stubborn as ever ...my Kagome hasn't changed since I have been gone," his eyes glowed golden as he smiled at her, "Kagome, if he wants to do it willingly, let him do it, so I can come back to be with you.'' He pulled her into a tight hug, "Just think, Kagome" Inuki's voice faded over to Inu Yasha's, "If I came back, we could be mates, we could be married in your tradition and mine." He smiled and stroked her hair, "And then think of the family we could have Kagome!" He laughed quietly, "Having pups run through the hut, wrestling and playing with them." Kagome looked up at him silently for a long time tears brimming in her eyes before surging down her face. She let out a strangled cry and dropped to her knees burying her face in her hands sobbing heavily, "Don't tempt me with such thoughts when you don't even know if it will work!" She looked up at him her soaking face glinting in the moonlight filtered through the trees, "Sango told me all about what you are planning to do! You know what happened to Kikyou! I don't want that to happen to either of you!" He fell to his knees and pulled her to his chest, "Kagome ....I will not wind up being like Kikyou; I love you too much to turn into something like that." He lifted her face to his and kissed her lips gently. Kagome buried her face into his neck and curled into his embrace, "I love you so much, I just want you to come back... I just want you to be here... I miss you so much," she sobbed. He pushed her down gently to the ground as he leaned over her his eyes full of love, "I'm here now, Kagome, I'm not leaving this time," he leaned over and kissed her lips. Kagome's eyes drifted closed as she wrapped her arms around him drawing him closer to him and deepening the kiss. Her cries gradually quieted and her tears dried as she lay beneath him. He slides a hand across her cheek wiping away the stray tears and then he pulled back to look at her, "Kagome, I have something to ask you." Kagome looked up at him and peered deep into his eyes, "What is it, Inu Yasha?" He smiled as he looked at her, "When I get back will you marry me? Will you spend the rest of your days as my wife and have my children?" He ran a hand through her hair awaiting her answer. She looked at him, studying his face for a long time, trying to decipher if what he was saying was a joke. He had to ask her? Kagome blinked once, "Inu Yasha..." a smile blossomed across her face and she threw her arms around his neck holding him closely, "I would love to marry you! You don't have to ask at all! You know the answer to the question!" A light surrounded them as Inuki changed over into Inu Yasha. He happily kissed her cheek, forehead, neck and lips "Thank you thank you "He squeezed her tightly his ears twitching happily. "Will you give me as many pups as I want?" He smirked flashing a fang at her. Kagome had a smirk of her own that crossed her face, "If you can keep up with me," she laughed and cuddled him close. He nuzzled her neck, "I think I can ...oh I think I can..." 


	13. Stay Awake

Inu Yasha sat there staring at Kagome with a big smile on his face. "I haven't been this happy since I was a pup, Kagome, thank you." Kagome smiled up at him and curled up close to him. "I'm happy too, Inu Yasha..." she whispered quietly as she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. "I love you." The young hanyou sighed and lowered his nose to her hair breathing in her scent. "I love you, Kagome, I promise to get back to you some how. I swear it." The girl closed her eyes, nuzzling his chest. "Inu Yasha..." Inu Yasha closed his eyes tight, feeling a shooting pain behind his eyes. "What is it, Kagome?" "Promise me everything will be ok?" she whispered quietly tears stinging her eyes. He nodded. "It will be fine, Kagome." Inu Yasha opened his eyes to reveal them to be a cold blue. "But for right now, I have to go, he wants to come back," he said with a sigh, "but I don't want to leave yet." Kagome nodded as she drifted off into a much needed sleep. "Ok, Inu Yasha..." she whispered curling up into his arms. Inu Yasha growled to himself. 'I want my body back now!' A voice rang through his mind. He bared his fangs and spoke in a hushed tone. "Come back later, I want to be with my mate." The voice got louder causing pain to rack through his body. 'I said now, Inu Yasha!' Kagome whimpered at the fussing about the boy was doing and slid down, burying her head against his stomach. Inu Yasha looked down to Kagome with sadness in his eyes. "Alright, I will go, but you must promise me to take care of her, Inuki," he said quietly. 'I will, Inu Yasha, I promise,' Inuki responded as Inu Yasha faded away, letting him take over. Inuki sighed as he looked down at the girl. "He loves you, body and soul, Kagome, I hope you know that," the young boy said as he gazed down at her face. The sleeping girl gave nothing in response save for a tightening of her arms and a slight moan in her sleep. Inuki reached down and stroked her cheek. "Who honestly couldn't love you, Kagome?" he asked with a small frown. "Inu Yasha is one lucky bastard, I can tell you that much." Kagome opened her eyes a bit and looked up at him. "Inuki..." she mumbled smiling slightly, her eyes half open. The young man nodded. "Yeah, it's me, I'm sorry." She smiled and shook her head, pulling herself up. "Don't be sorry, I understand." She rubbed her eyes and yawned slightly. Inuki smiled slightly. "You will have him once again soon. I promise" Kagome grunted and stood up, stretching. She lost her footing as she leaned too far backwards and fell back, cracking her head on a root. "Ow!" she yelped. Inuki reached went over and pulled her up to her feet. "Are you ok, Kagome?" he asked looking her over. "Are you hurt?" he stood there with her hands in his own, looking concerned. She winced a bit and stumbled forward. "I...don't... I think so..." she muttered trying to narrow her visual perception down to one of everything and to make the world stop spinning. He pulled her against his chest to steady her. "Kagome, you're scaring me here," he said excitedly. "I-Inu--" The girl's vision went black and her knees gave out from under her as she slid down, slumping against him. Her face was pallid and blood was soaking the back of her hair and dripping onto the ground. Inuki gasped. "Kagome!" He picked her up into his arms feeling the blood soak into his clothing. "Oh God!" He began running for the village looking for Sango and Miroku. "Don't die on me, I could never forgive myself if you do," Inuki cried as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Sango came out of the house to see Inuki bolting towards them. "Inuki, what's wrong?" she asked as she eyed Kagome's limp body. "She fell, oh God, help her!" he yelled as he rushed her into the hut. Miroku shoved past him, took her from him, laid her on the bed she had rolled out for him and eyed her head, gingerly touching it. "Get me some cold water, Sango, and that herbal mixture Kaede gave us for the kids." Sango nodded and bustled about doing Miroku's bidding. Kagome lay on the futon, a permanent grimace etched into her features as Miroku shifted her around trying to take care of her wound. "She has a concussion," Miroku sighed. Inuki sat down next to her al the color drained from his face. "That's dangerous, we need to wake her up." Sango sighed. "And how do we do that?" Inuki reached over and shook the girl. "Kagome, open your eyes and look at me!" he shouted. Kagome cried out in pain and opened her eyes only to squeeze them shut tightly again. "Stay awake damn it!" Inuki commanded. The girl opened her eyes to glare at him. "Stop shaking me, and quit screaming!" she snapped. Inuki glared at her with dark eyes. "I will if I have to, to keep you awake." She winced in pain again, shrinking back at him. "Please stop yelling," she whimpered. He sat back and folded his arms across his chest and lowered his voice. "I'm not yelling." Miroku carefully applied a salve to her head and propped her up a bit. Sango laid a cool washcloth against her head. "Stay with her, Inuki," Sango mumbled quietly as things quieted down and Sango and Miroku headed back to bed. Inuki sat there with his back propped in a corner with his arms folded, his eyes locked onto her. Kagome closed her eyes and winced again, wanting desperately to loose herself in her subconscious. "Stay awake, damn it." Inuki's voice boomed out from across the room. The girl grimaced and shrunk back from him, whimpering in pain as his voice echoed through her aching head. He huffed. "I don't mean to hurt your ears, but I have to keep you awake." She grunted and glared up at the ceiling. "Couldn't you be gentler about it?" Inuki shot her a look. "No you have a concussion, and I have to keep you awake." Kagome whimpered. "But it hurts..." "I can't help that. It's going to hurt for a long while," Inuki stated as he stretched. She picked up a rock off of the shelf and threw it at him. "Why'd you let me fall, then?" she grouched. He scowled. "Oh no, you don't. You are not blaming this on me!" She smirked. "I just did, didn't I?" Inuki got up and crossed the room to get Kagome a drink of water. He walked over to her with a small bucket and a ladle. "Drink some water, it will wake you up," he said as he set it down next to her. Kagome struggled to sit up and shakily took the ladle from him. Drinking some of the liquid down she sighed and leaned back down, closing her eyes. Inuki walked back over to the corner and took his position again, with his arms folded across his chest, looking like a similar boy she knew long ago with that scowl on his face. She smiled softly. "Inuki..." her eyes drifted closed and she breathed deeply taking in the scents all around her. "Keep your eyes open, Kagome," he boomed out again. She yawned trying to ignore him. "Goodnight, Inuki." "Kagome, wake the fuck up!!" Inuki yelled. She growled and flipped him off, rolling over to face the wall. He got up and stomped over to her and leaned down over her ear. "I said wake the hell up!" Inuki yelled straight into her ear. Kagome reached up and yanked on his hair a good couple of times. "You are going to do more damage screaming than I would sleeping!" He growled. "Let go of my hair," Inuki seethed while his eyes flashed with concern and well being for her. She glared up at him with tired eyes. "Then let me go to sleep." He sighed. "Kagome, you can't go to bed. Why can't you get that into that hard head of yours?" She pouted. "Because it's still ringing from you yelling." Inuki sat back onto the floor and lowered his eyes. "Just stay awake as a favor to me, alright?" She nodded and sighed. "Alright, Inuki..." 


	14. Power Play

Inuki sat by Kagome trying not to fall asleep. His eyes would close and then shoot open again to make sure she would stay awake. Kagome sighed and scooted over, pulling Inuki down to lie beside her. She looked up into his eyes as she, squirmed against him a bit. "Go to sleep, Inuki, I'll stay up." He shook his head. "Inu Yasha would kill me if I did and something happened to you." She rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of Inu Yasha. If he wants to watch me so bad, let him take over for a while so you can get some rest." She sighed and ran her fingers down his cheek. "You're going to collapse from exhaustion." 'Yeah do as she says.' A voice in Inuki's head stated. Inuki shook his head trying to knock away the voice. "No, I am fine, I can do this simple task," he said as he sat back up in a rigid position. She studied his face, concerned for the boy. "Inuki, are you sure you're alright? Please don't lie to me..." "I'm fine," Inuki snapped. "I might only be human, but I'm not that weak." He closed his eyes as a scowl settled over his face. Kagome jerked her hand back from him, stung from his tone. She just stared at him thinking about what he said for a few moments. He sat there, grinding his teeth in aggravation. "So what if I'm not as strong as that damn hanyou? I'm strong for a human." Her jaw set and she rolled over, turning her back to him. She closed her eyes defiantly, hunching her shoulders to block his ranting. She couldn't believe him! He was being so stubborn! Inuki opened his eyes. Crimson was creeping over into the whites of them as he looked at her. "All you ever see is that damned Inu Yasha when you look at me. I will be glad when all this is over and you have him back so I can go home," he said in a low growl. She looked over her shoulder at him and narrowed her eyes. "I do not, Inuki, now grow up and stop acting so foolish!" He growled. "Me, acting foolish?! You're the one who keeps calling me Inu Yasha!" Inuki shouted as the red bled over into the color of his eyes. Kagome sat up and stared at him. "What in bloody hell are you ranting on about!? Will you just lie down and get some rest?" she asked irritably, her hand on his shoulder to push him down into her bed she had previously been lying in. He growled as his teeth lengthened into fangs. Inuki snapped at her arms with such force that his teeth popped as they came together. "Let me go!" Inuki commanded. She yanked her arm back, staring up at him. She suddenly noticed his eyes and let out a small strangled cry. "Inuki, stop it!" she cried. Inuki let out a vicious growl and jumped to his feet. "You want a hanyou, I will give you one," he snapped at her. "Since I'm his reincarnation, I'm sure I can tap into his power. Hell, I actually know I can." The girl backed up until her back hit the wall. She stared up at him, eyes wide. "Inuki, you're going to wake up the kids if you keep going on like this in here!" He glared at her with red eyes. "So what? I don't care anymore," Inuki growled out. She took the risk and reached out her arms to clasp her hands around his wrists. She dragged him outside before the others woke up and saw him like this. Inuki yanked his arms away from her once they were outside. His now acute senses kicked in. The scents of the woods attacked his sense of smell as he sniffed the air. "Now I know why he liked being the way he is," he stated as he walked out towards the forest. "No, I don't want to. I like this," Inuki said quietly. The girl tightened her arms around him. "You'll lose control over that form. That's his youkai form Inuki... it's dangerous..." Inuki chuckled. "There you go again, calling me weak." He flexed his hands as they turned into claws. "You under estimate me, Kagome," he stated coolly. 'What the fuck are you doing, Inuki?!' Inu Yasha yelled. 'Change back now!' the hanyou ordered which caused Inuki to growl. "Inuki, please, not even Inu Yasha can control this form!" she cried out. Inuki snarled as his ears changed into black dog ears. "SHUT UP!" he snapped as the stripes appeared on his face. "Both of you shut the hell up now!" Inuki flexed his claws. Kagome just winced at his tone and tightened her arms around him. "Please..." she begged." He pulled away from her hold and turned to look at her. "I like this form. I can feel the power that he has." 'The rosary,' she thought suddenly. Quickly, she invoked the magic on it and ran forward to trace the symbol over it. Inuki snarled at her. "What do you think you're doing girl?!" She reached for him and around his neck, muttering the words of the spell and ducking her head out of his way. He bared his fangs at her. "Stupid girl!" Inuki snapped. Kagome flinched away from her and sat back. She looked up at him, her face dark. "Sit, Inuki." Inuki hit the ground with a loud thump and a cloud of dust. 'Say hello to mister dirt, Inuki,' Inu Yasha chided in the boys mind. 'Does it taste good?' Inuki growled. "Shut the fuck up, Inu Yasha!" Inuki said as he spit out the dirt. The girl took a few steps toward Inuki, to see if he was alright. Inuki raised his head to look at Kagome with brilliant blue eyes. She let out a sigh of relief and sunk to her knees. The stress had made her throb only worse and she didn't even feel it as her body fell forward the rest of the way, doing a marvelous belly flop in the dirt. Inuki nudged her with his finger as the spell wore off. "Hey, you. Are you ok?" he asked. No sound or sign of movement came from the girl as she lay face down in the ground. He moved over to her and picked her up. His ears twitched as the sound of a rabbit in a near by bush caught his attention. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He carried her back to the hut so he could look her over. Kagome was content as she lay sleeping on the makeshift bed the others had made for her. Inuki sniffed her taking in her scent as he applied a wet cloth to her forehead. She grunted and scowled. "Cant you just let me sleep?" she groaned. He smiled and flashed his fangs. "You're one big pain in the ass, Kagome." The girl just grunted again and swatted his hand away. 


End file.
